the beytrayed then restored gaurdian
by percy man 911
Summary: percy has benn bullied bye gabe so what happens when this respectful child has been beytrayed or will rage take over first fanfic i want the truth in reviews read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

**Percy pov**

Hi im percy yes the percy Jackson so im gonna be telling the story of how how i was forgotten it all started when he came.

**flashback camp half blood**

I was talking with annabeth my beautiful girl friend and Nico ,Grover ,and travis and conner stoll.  
so then we saw a new kid being chased by a dracnea (that how u spell it ?) so we got up saved his life and the he  
started boasting about how we helped him but i was laughing at him everyone looked at me with hatred nico and annabeth included  
i shrugged i of so he started say how he was top dog and stuff like that . So next morning Katie said i destroyed her garden and that  
pete was the witness ( i named him pete ) i felt a lot of pain and soon every one left me except Clarisse and her bf ( srry i forgot his name )  
then i was mocked pushed kicked and hurt at the beytrayals people threw knifes rocks everything that they could find at me .  
I went to the beach and started looking at the ring to give annabeth tonight and for her to be my wife i herd her coming so I  
put it away ( i made it look like he invited her to a date ) but i herd someone else I made sure this spot was exluded from everyone  
the i herd these very words from annabeth herself ( BTW pete is son of water god forgot how to spell his name) **babe ur so much better than percy **

**he is so dumb we have been at this for weeks now and he cant notice anything** _( pete says it in this font) I know right when are u gonna break up_

_with him _**tonight alright k babe **then i say with tears flowing down my face "its alright annabeth i have enough information " then i take out my ring and say  
" here take it let i be a reminder of how much pain u caused me good bye annabeth" then i run to my cabin I IM my dad and say "hey dad mind if i come  
to your palace to clear my head for a while" he says " percy im ashamed of you would leave annabeth you know what percy i disown you filthy animal  
and btw your mom gave me this idea see ya loser" so i just go walk to the empire state building after writing a note for chiron i walk in to the throne room and say  
"kill me please i cant take the pain anymore " right in the middle of zues's sentence he say's why and i say " just do it or i will " he says "no " i say "fine " and i jump of Olympus he summoned a wind god to stop me then he says you are know guardian of the hunt u want a purpose there is one then lady aretemis screams I DO NOT AGREE

i say fine so i then say I PERSEUS JACKSON SWEAR ON OLYMPUS LADY CHAOS AND ALL HIGHER BEINGS THO PROTECT ARTEMIS AND HER HUNTERS WITH MY LIFE  
everyone was shocked then a  
beautiful woman comes out of a portal and say why did u swear on me i say " i have seen enough deaths and betrayals and i want them to know that i would never beytray them " he says you are the only one i will let live " i quikly say thank you he say and here is my blessing this will make u as powerful as a primordial if not  
more than he blesses me i feel immense pain ...well every where after its gone Aphrodite and all the goddesses are blushing or drooling with the exeption of artemis .

then a mirror appears and i look at my self and say wow i had 20 foot wings a boss assassin cloak amazing armour a bunch of modern, and old time weapons on my back and a bunch of hidden weapon in my armour and like 30 grenades 5 of each kind and im not gay but i look...HOT then Hestia asked me to become her champion i say yes and the same happens with Persephone Demeter hades hera zues hephates apollo surprisingly ares and Dionysus Athena lets just say the whole council blessed me.

So aretemis teleported me to the hunt but i landed in a tree as she told the hunt im the guardian " hey girls my father " she said father with disgust " thinks we need a guardian a male guardian " shouts of protest was herd " don't worry think of the pranks we can put on him " evil smiles then i dropped down and said

I am the guardian " bows were put out i put my hands up in a surrendering way Thalia said who are u boy i said cmon thals don't recognize ur cousin i flipped my hood down

suddenly she tackled me and punched square in the face she said " u asshole annabeth told me what u did how u cheated on her with a slutty daughter of Aphrodite  
drew the worst one percy i thought u were different turns out no male is good " she said as tears were down her face.  
" THALIA GRACE ME LEAVE ANNABETH WHY THAT LYING BITCH SHE CHEATED ON ME WITH MY HALF BROTHEER AND ONE MORE THING I DONT DESERVE UR LOVE I DONT DESERVE ANYTHING AT ALL IM A MURDERER EVERY HALF BLOOD IN THE WARS I KILLED SELINA BECKONDORF HELL I MANAGEN TO KILL A THOUSAND YEAR OLD HUNTER AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST I DONT DESERVE TO LIVE MY MOTHER LEFT ME TO THALIA GOOD BYE " and i plunged riptide into my gut.

**_What's gonna happen next you have to find out see ya next time with chapter two._**


	2. opening up

Percy** pov**

**HEY IM BACK WITH CHAP 2 yay**

As i plunged the blade into my gut i was thinking why did i have to have this life i was pulled out of my thoughts when thalia screamed suddenly i was heal and the pain was gone. Seriously percy i make you the second most powerful being in the world and u try and kill yourself" chaos said " im sorry i wasn't thinking i couldn't take the pain of another beytrayal " i said as a tear went down my face " permission to take a walk milady " "sure perseus and can you point out and weakspots to " " already done and there is none ".ok thank you perseus can u please leave i must talk to my hunters for a second " . "Alright" and i left with a bow as i was leaving thalia said " please percy forgive me she lied to me please percy " tears were streaming down her face.

**Thalia pov**

THAT MOTHER FUKING BITCH HOW DARE SHE TURN ME AGAINST PERCY IMA BEAT HER MOTHER FUCKING BITCH WHORE ASS.

**percy pov**

I just jumped at thalia and hugged her saying its ok over and over again ...and again

so i went for my walk to clear my head i sat down on a cliff and i thought about how fast a good life will become horrible how when i was 4 - 12 gabe would punch stab kick push and hurt me and my mom. And now what the camp did hurts much more i tried to stop thinking about gabe until a flash back came

_Flashback_

**I screamed as Gabe punched my gut and then he grabbed a fire poker and gently and slowly and ...painfully traced from the back of my foot up to my knee cap then on my thigh he wrote percy a worthless retard who every one will hate then he wrote GABE UGLIONO WAS HERE and percy is and always will be my BITCH**

_END FLASH BACK_

I felt tears on my face and whipped them away and scolded my self for being weak " PERCY Where are u " i herd Thals and i got up when i went to the hunter camp it was empty i saw everyone at the camp fire i said " hey whats up " suddenly thals came and hugged me and said " PERCY i thought i drove u away " i got her off looked her in the eyes and said " thali grace u can never do anything to make me not like you as my cousin " i said she hugged me so fiercly I hugged her back and sat down away from the hunters artemis said we are going to say what our lifes were before the hunt " would u like me to leave milady " she shook her head and said " perseus you have had a hard life " ill start said Atlanta "It all started when i was with my brother and step dad suddenly monster's came out attacked us when we killed them my whole family blamed me the next day i was shunned by every male at schooled i was called a whore 'bitch and asshole then my stepdad and brother they chained me and ...and they ...raped me "she said as tears were on her face i was PISSED of i calmly said " who did this " she said "Alexander and Joe Uglioano " i Paled badly i said where do they llive she said why i said " I will make them pay for hurting a girl " she told me i said i will leave in the morning so every one told me why they hate men i said " you have told me your secrets i will tell you mine a secret that i only trusted thalia and my mom with and i made them swear on the styx never to tell anyone without my permission " thalia physically paled and said " per- percy are you sure " " yes so every since i was 4 - 12 my step father my first step father abused me he beat punched kicked stabbed and hurt me he was good for a year than he went evil and these very words are what he said before he did this " i said as i showed them my thigh " he said either i beat the shit out of you and your mom or just you but no telling your mom cuz now ur my punching bag some thing to take my anger out on in other words my BITCH " i said as tears were on my face. "Then for the next 8 years i was and he was right no one does like me they betrayed me cuz they found a new toy" i wiped my tears away and said " im sorry for being weak " suddenly thalia nailed me right in the face and said " perseus Jackson you are not weak don't u dare ever say that again " i nodded then a hunter said " can i see ur thigh " i showed her then i said " atlana my step dad gabe was your step dad's brother " she was socked i got up " ok im going to bed " i quikly opened my tent and went to sleep with a smile that i actually opened up to some one . then i went to sleep .

**_K guys tell me how chapter 2 was and i want the truth_**


	3. preview

_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSupppppppp my people its the weekend and im srry for not updating so three 1500 word chapters are coming at you garenteed**_

Artemis pov

I CANNOT BELEIVE WHAT PERCY TOLD US YESTERDAY I THOUGHT THAT PERCY HAD  
A AMAZING LIFE.

I guess i was wrong here he comes now.

" hello perseus " he bowed " hello milady " " one sec perseus could you meet us at the dining table for breakfast " " sure "

**DINING TABLE**

**Percy pov **

So what do you all want for din- i mean breakfast they said " we want-

**_THATS JUST A PREIVIEW OF CHAP THREE _**

**_PERCY MAN 911 _**

**_IS OUT _**


	4. an

**sorry i cant post i got grounded by my mom I REALLY HOPE U CAN FORGIVE ME FOR not posting**


	5. good bye :(

hey ive given up writing due to bad reviews im sorry but good bye :(


End file.
